The Way You Feel Inside
by MartyrZero
Summary: So the Drama: Rufus shows up a little early and Ron never gets the chance to confess his feelings for Kim. How would things turn out differently? First Fic


Author's Note: I have read every KP Fanfic on the site and have finally decided to write my own. Let me know what you think

0

He looked over at her and decided he would confess his feelings to her right here and now, even if it was the last thing he would ever do because from the look of things, it just might be. Kim Possible, teen hero, star student, and champion athlete had hit rock bottom and there was only one person in the world who could make it alright. That person was Ron Stoppable, loser, outcast, the kind of guy who had no chance with a girl like her. He was afraid of many things, spiders, monkeys, but most of all: confessing his true feelings to his lifelong best friend. However, he was willing to conquer his fears when it came to helping her move forward and his feelings were certainly no exception to this. He was going to tell her now, no excuses, even if it cost him everything. Everything. That's what he was willing to give up for her. That's something he would do for his best friend, something that no other guy could do.

"There are guys out there that are better for you than Erik", he started to say, "guys that are real for one thing". _Stupid! You have to make a joke of everything, don't you? Can't you take anything seriously?!_

He risked a glance at her and, surprisingly, she looked up at him. She gave him a light smile and he began to shake as if something was crawling up him. He had to settle himself. Of all the times he had been strong for Kim, this would be the most important of all. He looked into her eyes with the most sincerity he had ever done and began to think about what her hair may smell like in the morning, how soft her skin may be, or what it would be like to taste those delicate lips. All the thoughts he had pushed to the back of his mind for over a decade came rushing to the front in the span of a second. And when she spoke, he turned his attention to her words and held onto them like his life depended on it.

"Do you really think there's a guy out there for me?", she asked him.

_This is it! This is your chance! Tell her you love her, that you always have!_He settled his screaming thoughts, took in a deep breath, stopped shaking, and finally opened his mouth to let his heart out.

"Rufus!"

_Huh?_"Rufus?"

Kim's face beamed when Rufus crawled out of Ron's shirt. "Rufus, you can break us free!" Ron's heart sank. He had missed the only chance he had to get the girl of his dreams. However, it's about keeping her strong, not finding love for himself and he had managed to do just that. Ron suppressed his heartache throughout the final battle with Drakken and held true to his "essential Ronness" for Kim. If all he would ever be to Kim was her best friend, then he would be the best best friend he could be.

As the van pulled away, Ron knew the night was over. He had lost his chance with Kim and ruined her date with the guy she truly wanted to be with. Then he felt her hand in his. She gave him a look he had never seen on her face in all the years they had been friends. "You know, Ron, we better hurry", she told him. Stunned, he could only stutter, "Hurry where?" Turning, she said, "You'll see".

The music began to play and Ron was more confused than he had been outside Bueno Nacho HQ. He felt a shove and bumped into Kim. Almost subconsciously, he offered his hand and she took it. As they moved to the dance floor, he could feel the eyes of the whole student body on the two of them, especially Bonnie's. Despite their cunning on missions, the two danced like inexperienced children, but Ron was glad to be where he was. Although this was probably the weirdest night of his life, he never imagined he would be holding Kim at their Junior Prom. She hugged him and he held her in close, never wanting to let go. Maybe, he could show her what she meant to him without words. However, she beat him to it. She let go and looked into his eyes. Ron gave a smile that said everything he had wanted to tell her when they were tied up. She leaned in and Ron closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. He felt her head on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He then realized, this is as far as things would ever be between him and Kim. They would always be best friends. Nothing more. Tears ran down his face and he could feel his heart clenching. If only he had told her earlier, if only he had overcome his fear sooner, if he could have had just ten more seconds, maybe... things could have turned out differently tonight. But this was the hard truth, maybe this was all part of growing up.


End file.
